


Galas and Gowns

by TheDarkChocolateLord



Series: Keeptober 2020 [23]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Sparkly girls who look like a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord
Summary: At the Ruewen's summer solstice gala, two badass cinnamon rolls have a conversation about pretty dresses and life.Written for Keeptober 2020 for the prompt 'Winnowing Gala'.
Relationships: Councillor Kenric/Councillor Oralie (Keeper of the Lost Cities)
Series: Keeptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973125
Kudos: 12





	Galas and Gowns

Jolie leans against the wall, watching as elves in elaborate outfits twirl and dance and spin, like butterflies flitting around a crystal-and-wood garden. The solstice gala is nearing its end, but the reception hall is still full; this year's party is the largest by far. Everyone from all twelve Councillors to her uncle Kesler is there, dancing or chatting or even playing board games (adding a board game area was her mother's idea, and it's been busy since the gala began).

"Miss Ruewen, I love your dress."

Jolie looks up to see Councillor Oralie, who's wearing a pink gown that makes Jolie wish she'd thought to bring her sketchbook up to the third floor. She tries to memorize it instead; the sleeves and the waistline and the flare of the skirt and—oh, shoot, she's staring.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you get the idea, what makes it change colors and where did you buy it?" Oralie continues. 

"Thank you," Jolie manages, still not over the shock of  _ she's talking to me and she likes my dress and I've admired her style for all 14 years of my life.  _ "Um, do you want the full story? It's kind of long."

Oralie laughs. "Miss Ruewen, tonight I've been asked countless times if Kenric and I are dating, whether we're  _ planning  _ on dating, whether we're going to step down and get together, whether we were on each other's match lists, and every other little detail about our relationship. All because we danced a few times. Well, eleven, but who's counting?"

That makes Jolie giggle. 

"You're not asking about that," Oralie continues. "Yes, please tell me about your dress."

Jolie launches into the story. "I wanted something that would shine when I danced, but glittery fabrics aren't that practical because they can leave sparkly dust everywhere. I got the idea of making every other thread in the dress out of lumenite so that the colors shifted when I twirled, and then I found this dress shop in Mysterium that works with unusual fabrics. They were able to do it, something about cross-hatching and the lumenite reflecting either itself or the fabric. I designed the dress and the store made it for me." She spun around, loving the way the fabric of the skirt flared out; her dress shifted from silver to teal.

"You  _ designed  _ that?" Oralie's eyebrows shoot up. "I'm impressed."

Jolie feels herself blush from the compliment. "Thank you. I like fashion design—I'm not sure if it's what I want to do with my life, but it's fun." 

"Never take a job just because you think it's going to be prestigious. Take a job because you want to. I realize this sounds  _ very  _ contradictory coming from a Councillor, but I'm being honest."

"Do you like it? Being a Councillor, I mean?" Jolie wonders.

"It's definitely difficult at times," Oralie admits. "Interesting and complex and incredible, but difficult. And sometimes I wonder, with what I've given up…." Her gaze turns distant, like she's not looking at Jolie at all.

Jolie's not sure what to say.

Oralie's expression clears. "I'm sorry, I'm getting all existential on you. Enjoy the gala. And if you ever do go into business as a designer, please let me know."

"Are you kidding me?" Jolie gasps.

"Of course not. And even if you don't, find something to do with your life that you enjoy."

"Last dance of the night!" a voice from the band shouts.

"I should go—I promised Kenric I'd save the last dance for him. Thank you for helping me out."

"You're welcome."

Oralie disappears into the crowd.

"Jolie?" Brant appears beside her. "Want to dance?"

"Sure," she agrees as they head out to the dance floor.

She's still wondering what Oralie was going to say to her.

  
  



End file.
